Tokka Drabble Collection
by VoldieandtheDeathMunchers
Summary: 10 Tokka drabbles inspired by songs.


**Yes, I've done yet another drabble collection, this time Tokka-centric. My life has so much music in it, these are perfect for me. I love them! Lotsa show tunes in this one, though. My love of musicals is definitely coming through! I have nearly every song from all of those productions memorized. I know. I'm a dork.**

**Apples and oranges, violets and glue, I don't own Avatar, so please don't sue!**

_**Imaginethereisaline**_

_All I Ask of You _– Andrew Lloyd Webber's _The Phantom of the Opera_

"Toph!"

She turned at the familiar voice, a small smile crossing her lips.

"I have to ask a favour." he said, wearing his usual shit-eating grin.

"And that would be...?"

"Love me. That's all I ask of you."

"Whatever you say, Snoozles. Whatever you say."

_**Imaginethereisaline**_

_Given Up – _Linkin Park

No... She couldn't do this anymore. Couldn't bear to watch as he once again brought another simpering pansy home, wasted beyond belief. He'd never love her. Why would he? She as just a hardass, blind tomboy. She couldn't stand living, knowing he'd never give her a second glance.

_**Imaginethereisaline**_

_Beauty and the Beast (Duet) – _Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_

Ah. How... classic. As the next song came on, the majority of the couples at Firelord Zuko's annual ball moved to the dance floor.

Even though this song described the two of them perfectly, neither wanted to acknowledge it. They were content like that.

"Wanna go get smashed?" he asked.

"You're on."

_**Imaginethereisaline**_

_The Grey Havens – _Howard Shore, _The Lord of the Rings_

He knew that one day, when this war was over, she'd have to go back. Back to the Bei Fong manor, back to her parents, back to the pampered, sheltered lifestyle she had. He hated that fact. It loomed constantly, like a great grey storm cloud, ready to downpour as soon as he forgot his umbrella.

He knew, though. He knew she'd be better off there. Away from him. If only he could join her...

It would never be. But before she left, he would enjoy what little time he had with her. He'd be with her, and love her, and that's all he would do. And he would love her to the end of his days.

_**Imaginethereisaline**_

_This is Hallowe'en –_ Tim Burton's _The Nightmare Before Christmas_

Oh, God. What on _Earth_ was Sokka wearing? It looked like a white sheet splashed with red paint and full of holes, but she couldn't be sure.

"What the hell, Snoozles?"

"Aw, c'mon! It's Hallowe'en, Toph!" he pleaded.

"Whatever..."

_**Imaginethereisaline**_

_Damn It, Janet – The Rocky Horror Picture Show, _Original Broadway Cast

"Youuu beat the other girls to the bride's bouqeeeeet!" Sokka screeched for the fifth time that day. After having seen The Rocky Horror Picture Show, he wouldn't quit singing... or trying to.

Toph bended a rock at his head.

"SHUT UP!"

_**Imaginethereisaline**_

_Shadenfreude – Avenue Q, _Original Broadway Cast

"Ow!"

Toph snorted in amusement as Sokka slipped and fell on his ass. Clapping, she bended him into an upright position.

He glared at her.

"What?" she whistled innocently.

"..."

"C'mon, Snoozles. Shadenfreude, get over it!"

_**Imaginethereisaline**_

_Derviche – _Abdellatif Al Amnaoui

Toph sighed as the soft Fire Nation piece played in the background and Sokka played with her hair. She savoured these moments of relaxation, when she could just _be_. Be Toph, be an Earthbender, be a girl, be with her love... she treasured every single one. She felt Sokka place a soft kiss on her forehead and briefly 'saw' the outline of his face. Smiling softly, it was all she could do to stay awake. The slowly burning incense made her sleepy, and she wasn't ready for bed just yet. Twining Sokka's fingers in her own, she sighed again and just _was_.

_**Imaginethereisaline**_

_All I Need – _Within Temptation

Really, she was all he needed. She was what made him get up in the morning (very literally), and stay happy through most of the day. She took his breath away, and if she were to reject him, it would be unbearable.

Glancing over at her deceivingly tiny figure, he frowned. Dammit. He had the necklace, why not just give it to her? Why couldn't he do anything? DAMMITDAMMITDAMMIT! He needed to do it soon, or she's get bored with him. He needed to do it... now. Taking a deep breath, he stepped up to her

"Toph?"

"Yeah, Snoozles?

"Will you marry me?

_**Imaginethereisaline**_

_The Alchemist – _Russell Watson and Lara Fabian

Sokka always thought Toph was rather like a desert. Although she hated them, her heart was dry and barren, until you came upon that one oasis, the crowning jewel. The oasis was her love and loyalty to her friends: unwavering and lifesaving. Sokka was determined to find that oasis, and that Jericho rose that grew there. Even learning alchemy would be more difficult, but he would remain steadfast. He would not give up until he'd won her love.

Toph's love.


End file.
